


Election Night

by AllegedlyActual



Category: The X-Files
Genre: 2016 US Presidential Election, Domestic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegedlyActual/pseuds/AllegedlyActual
Summary: Mulder and Scully watch election returns. 
Takes place post-Revival.





	

“Maybe you ought to slow down.”

“I’m just getting started,” Mulder said. He poured another glass of whiskey.

“Mulder, I’m serious. I know you’re upset-“

“Damn right I’m upset. We knew this could happen, Scully. We knew they would rig the system. They always do.”

She sat back into the sofa, trying not to escalate his anger. She saw a familiar determination behind his eyes, a clench in his jaw as he watched the screen. 

“Mulder, there is no ‘they’ here. It’s an election. People vote how they vote,” she carefully lowered her tone, “Look, I’m upset, too.”

He looked at her, his eyes hard, untrusting. She sat silently, watching him appraise her. He would always see the world in black and white, she knew. Any injustice, to him, had to be a mistake or a conspiracy. 

He softened and sighed. “I know, Scully. I just- I just can’t believe it.”

He sat back against the cushion with her. She leaned into his arm, and he put it around her shoulders. They watched the screen quietly, hearts heavy. 

Scully straightened, brightening visibly. “We should give William a call. I wonder what he thinks.”

“Do you think that’s the best idea? What time is it there?” He looked at his watch. 

“It’s only nine there,” she replied, reaching for her phone, “There’s no way he’s sleeping through this. He takes after you, you know.” 

He did know. When the global contagion happened, Scully had found William, using his stem cells and isolated DNA fragments to save him. William had stayed in DC with them until the chaos died down. It was a jarring way to get to know one another. They were still establishing boundaries since he’d gone back to Wyoming, trying not to push him but still wanting to be a part of his life. 

Scully dialed the number, putting it on speaker. She self-consciously smoothed her hair and shirt, as if she had a meeting with Skinner, and not just a phone call with their son. 

“Hey.” He picked up on the first ring. 

“Hi William,” they said in unison. 

“I knew you’d call,” William said, a hint of a smile in his voice.

“Are you watching TV?” Scully asked.

“Yeah. My p-… my folks are out talking to the neighbors. They voted for him, you know.”

“So they’re celebrating,” Mulder said curtly.

“Yeah,” William paused, “Look, I wouldn’t have. No way in hell. But I’m not gonna tell them that.”

“It’s OK if you agree with them, William. You’re entitled to your opinions,” Scully said diplomatically. 

“No, really. I realize I’m just a farm kid from Wyoming-“

Mulder chuckled. 

William smiled. “You know what I mean. I read the internet, though. I watch the news. I pay attention. I’d feel this way anyway, even without the other thing.”

“Speaking of the other thing,” Mulder said, “Did you know this would happen?”

“Sort of. There were a lot of people here who said one thing and voted another. I mean, we were never going to go blue, but you could see it coming.”

“Hmm,” Scully murmured. 

“So, hey,” William changed the subject, “Do you think I could come visit you guys next month, like for Christmas? Not on Christmas, they’d never let me, but maybe the week after?”

Mulder and Scully looked at each other, grinning broadly.

“Sure, Will. You can come any time,” Scully said. 

“What do you want for Christmas?” Mulder interjected. 

“I don’t know. I’ll email you if I think of anything,” William said. “They’re coming back inside. I better let you go.”

“OK, Will. We’ll talk soon,” Scully said.

“Bye, Will!” Mulder said.

“Bye!”

They hung up. 

Scully sat back on the sofa again, feeling pleased. Daggoo jumped into her lap happily, his tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth. Mulder reached over to pet him, smiling to himself. 

“I feel better,” he said. 

“Me too,” she replied. 

They turned off the TV.


End file.
